legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte
The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte is the nineteenth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the eighteenth episode to complete production and the fifth to air. One player from each team sat on a floating ring. When Kirk said "go", that player pulled himself across the Moat as quickly as possible using an attached rope. Once across, he stepped off, grabbed the ring, and threw it back to his partner who proceeded to jump on and pull himself across. As soon as the second teammate stepped onto the deck, it was his job to run over and hit the gong. The most notorious New Orleans smuggler and gentleman pirate was Jean Lafitte. He was so wealthy that he built his own secret smugglers' colony on the islands south of New Orleans. From there, he raided foreign ships in the Gulf of Mexico. When he attacked some United States ships, the government sent in troops to capture him. He and his crew burned his colony and sailed away. Before he escaped, he buried his fabled treasure in the quicksand along the Suwannee River, and gave the map to a cabin boy, swearing him to secrecy and threatening him with the "pirates' curse" if he ever revealed the location of the treasure. Sixty years later, the cabin boy, now an old man, came with another man and began digging secretly in the swamps along the Suwannee. Some say malaria— some say the pirates' curse— killed the old man's helper and left the old man a muttering old crazy. But legend has it that the map disappeared... until now. The Blue Barracudas are 11-year-old Teri-Kay and Aaron. The Red Jaguars are 11-year-old Jacqueline and 13-year-old Rex. Cannonball Drop (Water Ramp) The first game pitted the boys against each other in a race to push cannonballs up a watery ramp using only their backs. At first, the two were fairly even, but with 45 seconds on the clock, Aaron lost his grip about two-thirds of the way up the ramp and slid all the way down, having to start over. He never managed to catch up, so Rex planted the only cannonball for either team at the top with 14 seconds left, and earned the first half pendant of Life for the Red Jaguars. Pirate's Gold (Peanut Shaft) The second game pitted Jacqueline against Teri-Kay in a race to retrieve buried treasure deep in "quicksand"-filled shafts. Neither player was terribly good, but Teri-Kay had an easier time climbing the narrow walls of the shaft from the start. When time expired, she managed to get two pieces of treasure up to the top, while Jacqueline only managed to bring one piece of treasure out of the shaft. So, Teri-Kay won the game for the Blue Barracudas, and the score after two games was a tie, at a half pendant per team. Pass the Gold (Bungee Soap Line) The Blue Barracudas were notably faster than the Red Jaguars, but at the 0:25 mark, one of the golden objects rolled off Aaron's helmet; it was declared it did not count, allowing the Red Jaguars the opportunity to even the scores. At the end of the game, both teams had retrieved five golden artifacts, which kept the score at a tie, this time for 1½ Pendants apiece. Tiebreaker Kirk: "Which of these was a sword used by pirates: a windless, a cutlass or a necklace?" Rex rang in and incorrectly answered "A windless?" sending the Blue Barracudas to Olmec's Temple. The correct answer was a cutlass. Aaron started in the Room of the Three Gargoyles, but the door at the end of the staircase leading into the Troubled Bridge did not open even though the door within the Room of the Three Gargoyles did. That confused him for a while, but he went back and pushed the other tongues to see if he could get the door to open. When nothing worked, he descended into the Cave of Sighs and entered the Wheel Room with about 2:22 to go. He met the first Temple Guard in the Room of Harmonic Convergence with 2:02 to go, then headed up into the Heart Room and got captured with 1:34 on the clock. Teri-Kay also started by going up, but she managed to pry open the door connecting the Room of the Three Gargoyles and the Troubled Bridge, which did not fully open when Aaron was there. She ended up going into the Observatory, then merging her path with Aaron's by going down into the Heart Room. From there, she progressed into the Treasure Room, where she did not get too confused when the treasure chest would not allow her to climb downward into the Swamp. She entered the Shrine of the Silver Monkey with about thirty seconds to go, but could not finish putting the monkey together before time ran out. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: Fashion Bug **Steps of Knowledge: UFO for Windows from Software Marketing Corporation **Temple Games: Armitron Looney Tunes Watches *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: L.A. Looks Hair Gel **Steps of Knowledge: Hershey's Chocolate Syrup and Milk Mix **Temple Games: Melody Pops Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout V Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Red/Blue/Green/Purple Category:Red Jaguars vs. Blue Barracudas Category:Blue Barracudas Category:1½ Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Male Going First Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered